Outer Darkness
The Outer Darkness, also called Sheol or Hell, is a nightmarish realm of existence ruled over by Lucifer and inhabited by fallen angels and unclean spirits (souls condemned to this realm by Yahweh or whom made Faustian bargains), as well as by demons and primordial monsters. Contrary to what most followers of the Abrahamic faiths believe you don't go here when you die just for refusing to worship their God; at least not right away. Yahweh at one point promised that when Armageddon comes he will sweep all the unbelievers and the pagan deities into the Lake of Fire, so even those heroic pagans currently residing in Elysium or Valhalla would be condemned to an eternity of suffering. Fortunately for the pagans Yahweh was talked into committing suicide, so this fate will not come to pass. History Creation The Outer Darkness was the playground of Lady Chaos and where her very first children were born. Billions of years before Gaea even formed, the first children of Chaos were spawned in the Outer Darkness. The Outer Darkness was also used by the Yahweh as a dumping ground for his failed experiments called "Orphans". After the First Angelic War After his failed attempt to depose the One God and take over the Kingdom of Paradise, Lucifer and his followers (which included a third of the heavenly host) were cast into the Outer Darkness. The leader of the fallen angels Lord Samael decided to recreate the Outer Darkness as a twisted mirror version of the Kingdom of Paradise. Then Samael set about plotting his revenge and preparing to wage a second war and defeat his father and take over all of creation. Collecting the souls and building an army The Outer Darkness was intended to serve as a spiritual prison but Samael is using it as a "reverse Valhalla" where he could gather the strongest villains in history and train them to serve in his army to conquer the universe at Armageddon. Joining in the army of Samael and fighting for him allows for a temporary reprieve from the torments of the Outer Darkness. Notable inhabitants Lucifer/Satan the Proud: Beelzebub the gluttonous Asmodeus the lustful Mammon the avaricious Belphegor the indolent Amon the violent Abaddon the destroyer Belial the deceiver Mephistopheles the soul dealer Lilith the night mother Moloch the child killer Azazel the dark watcher Leviathan Unclean Spirits Nimrod Cain the killer Judas the warlock Jezebel Locations The Outer Darkness is constantly growing and changing and evolving, it is much more chaotic than the Kingdom of Paradise. The Dammed Souls are segregated into different areas based on the sins they committed in life. Circle1: Limbo Bottomless Pit The Bottomless Pit is the prison of Abaddon the angel of destruction, one of the most powerful beings in the Outer Darkness. Dis City The city of Dammed souls. Circle 9: Pandemonium City Capital of the Outer Darkness and city of Fallen angels. Pandemonium city is home to the Palace of Lucifer and the temple of Lady Chaos. The Lake of Fire The Lake of Fire is one of the few things that can truly destroy angels and demons. Trivia * Pagan gods can escape the fading of their pantheon by choosing to ally themselves to Satan and move to the Outer Darkness. * The Outer Darkness predates everything on Earth. Category:Locations Category:Abrahamic mythology